


Accidental Kiss

by Nimrodel7



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrodel7/pseuds/Nimrodel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if the idol game gets a little bit out of control one sunday afternoon and involves and incident with Kurosaki Ranmaru and another girl from the master´s course dorm specially when some are not aware of theirs feelings. Mature content, NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have some free time so decided to write this after rewatching Uta pri 2000% for the maybe tenth time. Enjoy.

It was a normal afternoon in the master course dorm, it was Sunday the weather was nice and warm the spring had just begun a few days ago. The starish and the Quartet Night members were having a barbecue in the garden; Ringo and Ryuya sensei were joining them as well.

-Is so nice to enjoy this weather with some good food –Ringo said stretching a little.  
-We rarely have days off like this, is nice to relax once in a while –agreed Ryuya.  
-Hi, I am sorry we are late –a little girl was walking to the garden accompanied by a red head.  
-Lizzy-chan, Haru-chan, good you made it –Ringo greeted happily.  
-Gomen Nasai –Haru began –We had and important event this morning we had to attend.  
-But we managed to finish early –complemented the young girl, her Name Elizabeth Polaski she had joined Shining agency about six months ago, she had found a good internship in Japan and decided to have a go with it, Mr. Shining opened a contest for a marketing proposal during the stay she happened to win the contest and the reward was a base job in the agency. She had moved into the master course dorm to be Haruka´s roommate, for the first weeks she was just doing minor errands at the agency, but after she was asked to take some more projects. Little by little she got to know a lot better all the members of the bands, must of her jobs were with Starish, so the members of Quartet Night except for Reiji were still a bit of a mystery.

-My ladies –a strawberry blonde walked towards them carrying two red roses –We thought we were going to miss your adorable company –he winked at them, Haru was blushing.  
-Thank you Jinguji-san –Lizzy smiled back –Do you need help with something?  
-Is ok, we are almost done –a blue haired boy told them.  
-Hirijikawa-san, at least let us set the table –the redhead asked.  
Both girls helped set the table and they all had a nice meal with everyone. After they finished some beer and wine courtesy of Camus was served along with many sweets. Lizzy stayed in her place watching the members of Starish pamper the redhead, she had to admit sometimes she was a little jealous about her having more than ten men around giving her so much attention, she could not decide if she was crazy for not falling for any of them, but then she remembered the words of Mr. Shining the day she arrived to the master course dorm.

-Love is forbidden, remember that Miss Elizabeth.  
-Ne ne Lizzy-chan why so thoughtful? –Reiji interrupted the petite brunette girl.  
-Nothing important just thinking about stuff.  
-You have already been here for six months is that right?  
-Yes, I have learned so much, but still have a long way to go.  
-So mature Lizzy-chan –Reiji silenced for a bit –And have you not fall in love with one of us yet?

Lizzy looked at him a little flustered –No, I have not I am devoted to my work, besides you know it is forbidden to love.  
-Reiji –the blonde was behind them –Don´t you have something better to do?  
-Myu-chan, I was just chatting a little bit with Lizzy-chan. Cecil was approaching to Camus at all speed.  
-Camus we want to play again the idol game can you help us?  
-Idol game? –Lizzy asked  
-Yes, is a game with cards –responded Camus –Why do you want to play?  
-They came up with that memory and want to rematch.

Ringo heard them and remembered the cards were still somewhere in Shining office. Haruka again was helping the lecture and Camus supervising.  
-Are you not joining? –Lizzy asked the three remaining members of Quartet Night.  
-I might join them, but is more fun to watch.  
-Same for me –said Ai –I will have more data this time.  
-Is lame –Ranmaru said.  
They began playing it was fun a little harsh, Cecil was running very fast and everyone seemed in good spirits, Lizzy was in the terrace watching with Ai, Ranmaru was still at the table eating more meat, Reiji was with him.

-Oi, Lizzy-chan –cried Reiji –Your cellphone is ringing –She had left it in the table.  
-Coming –she walked downstairs the get it when Cecil was running towards her, he was not able to stop so he pushed her out of the way making her miss the step. It was still a long way down, she tried to grab something but it was late she prepared for the impact when two hands took her from her shoulders.  
-Kurosaki-san –she replied –Thank you.  
-Are you ok?  
-Yes, thanks I thought I was going all the way down. She regained her balance and was some steps above Ranmaru fixing her dress. While he was in front of her. Ranmaru was about to complain to Cecil that it was dangerous, when Ren was running again downstairs with a card in his hand and Syo pursuing him he encountered both of them pushing Lizzy again. Ren also fell down stairs.

-Ouch –he was about to apologize when he, Reiji, Ringo and Syo saw it… Lizzy had fell over Ranmaru both were in the ground, she was above him, their lips had encountered, a kiss, an accidental kiss.

Lizzy and Ran had their eyes opened, Lizzy´s heartbeat was accelerated, she was on top him, her legs opened at Ranmaru´s sides, he lying in the ground.

-Kurosaki –Lizzy was red as a tomato, she got up as fast as she could – I am sorry, really sorry.

Ranmaru incorporated a little shocked. Lizzy kept apologizing still red as a tomato. Everyone else gathered to see what had happened.

-What is with all this fuss? –an angry Camus arrived.  
-Well –Reiji has a tricky smile –Myu-chan you see Ren pushed Lizzy-chan and…  
-Reiji, shut up –Ranmaru had got in his two feet.  
-But, Ran-Ran this is not something that happens every day.  
-Oi, Lizzy-san you are bleeding –Ai pointed, her knee was bleeding a little.  
-Damn it, I´ll go inside to take care of this. She got upstairs inside the master course dorm ignoring everyone, Ringo following her.

Everyone else was a bit puzzled; of course Reiji and Ren had to tell them what happened to make fun of Ranmaru.

-Lizzy-chan, are you ok? –Ringo brought the first aid kit.  
-Is just a scratch –she replied.  
-I am not just talking about the scratch, he looked at her smiling.  
-It was an accident –she started getting nervous –I never talk to him and he is distant I don´t know him at all, is just something that happened.  
-Lizzy-chan –Ringo finished cleaning and put a band-aid -Well is done is nothing serious, are you coming back?  
-Umm is already afternoon I´ll go back to my room and take a shower we have work tomorrow.  
-All right, see you Lizzy-chan –Ringo got back to the garden leaving her alone, she was confused she touched her lips with her the tips of her fingers, Kurosaki´s lips were soft, it had been a long time since someone kissed her. She went back to her room.

In the garden.

 

-What!!!! –all the remaining boys screamed.  
-You both kissed –Natsuki was happy –That is so nice.  
-Natsuki, they kissed because Ren pushed them, it was an accident –Syo replied.  
-Ranmaru has a girlfriend –Reiji teased, but decided to stop when he directed a murderous look at them.

Everyone went back to the dorm. In the room of Masato, Ren and Ranmaru.

-So Ran, how do you feel about all this? –asked Ren throwing darts.  
-You should be apologizing to her -he was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling -You pushed her, is your fault.  
-You should thank me for making a beautiful girl kiss you this afternoon. 

-Ren –Masato had to interrupt Ranmaru was clearly upset, Ranmaru got up and left the room it was going to take a couple of days for everyone to forget about it. Still he remembered and felt his heart starting to race but why?


	2. Who's Feelings

Lizzy got out of the shower to find Haruka in the room.

-Are you already finished with the barbecue? –she asked drying her long brown hair with a towel.  
-Yes, we kind of finished after well…  
-I am sorry, I did not mean to spoil the day –Lizzy was sad and upset it would have been better that Cecil had pushed her all the way downstairs in the first place.

-No, is not, well, are you ok? -Haruka tried to fix what she had said.

-Yes, I am fine –Lizzy responded in a harsh way. Is the first and the last time I do something like hanging with you –she thought –I am going for some tea, you want some?  
-Amm, yes…please –Haru knew she was upset. Lizzy went out the room hoping being invisible and not encountering anyone in her way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty, she sighed in relieve and proceed to make tea for Haruka and herself. 

A deep voice was heard behind her, it was Camus.  
-Good evening –she replied –He just looked at her, no words. She finished her tray and was about to leave the room.  
-The game went out of limits, I will punish Aijima myself for being such an idiot.  
-Camus, is ok, I am not mad -no, she actually was - I don´t want to cause any more trouble.  
-Still I will punish Aijima –he said looking at her in an interesting expression, putting some sugar in his coffee.  
-Thank you I guess, I´ll take my leave.  
-You have been here for a little while, we haven´t been very considerate with you.  
-Camus?  
-Never mind.

She was confused, she excused herself and left the kitchen with the tray, she knew Haruka had all the attention, but them being considerate with her, well basically all Starish members werekind to her, the only people that talked to her more besides Haruka were Reiji, Ringo, Ryuya and Ren. She had a cordial treat with all the others Ai did not seem interested in being her friend, Camus was always busy and Ranmaru…

-Her heart stopped a little, it was an accident -she repeated herself -she shooked her head and walked in the corridor back to her room. When she saw him walking in her direction.

They both stopped in front of each other only the tray separating them. She just continued her way, without looking, she went back to her room had tea with Haruka and went to sleep. After a couple of hours Lizzy could not sleep and went out of the room, she was walking through the corridor when she noticed someone sitting in the window headphones on. It was Ranmaru, he had his eyes closed Lizzy gave a step hoping he had not noticed her presence.

-Oi -Lizzy cried a kyaa, she got scared.  
-Good Evening, Kurosaki-san -she replied nervously  
-Ah -was his reply, you were about to leave when -Can't sleep?  
-No, mmm I´ll better get going -she could feel warm in her cheeks -Excuse me.  
-Wait, I need to talk to you.

Instead of going back Kurosaki took Lizzy to an empty room they both sat in a couch not facing each other.  
-I want to apologize for my reaction earlier -he began.  
-Please don’t -Lizzy hesitated -you were trying to help, but it was an accident what happened next, I do not wish to cause any more trouble.

Kurosaki did not answer, it was just Lizzy and him in the room silent, it was midnight the room was dark only the moonlight through the curtains. You were about to stand up when he pulled your arm to get you closer and embrace you. 

-Kurosaki-san?

He leaned and kissed her again this time from his own free will, Lizzy closed her eyes and embraced him back, kissing him. How much it lasted, Lizzy could only feel dizzy when they separated to catch some air.

Lizzy’s face was red Ranmaru was still holding her, his heart beating fast.

-I have noticed you since you got here, I have seen how hard you worked in the agency, you stay late working and you listen rock music. Lizzy was surprised he had been stalking her a little, but she was happy and yes that rock playlist was awesome, it kept her awake when working at night alone in the office.

-Kurosaki, I had no idea, I am happy for your words -she smiled.  
-Ranmaru, no more honorifics, what happened today made me realize I have feelings for you…  
-What about Shining? -Lizzy asked  
-Idols are forbidden to love, I don't mind right now I want to be with you for a while. He kissed her again more passionately this time his hands were beneath her T-shirt.  
-Ran, not here -Lizzy said Ranmaru was not listening he was now kissing her neck. -Ran, stop we cannot keep going -she let out a moan, Lizzy could feel him getting aroused, he sat in the couch and positioned her legs spread around his waist just like in the barbecue.

-I got a little aroused when I realized you were on top earlier -he whispered, Lizzy could felt him getting hard.  
-Wait Ran, are you sure? You wanna keep going, what if someone…  
-Let's not make too much noise -he had lost it, there was no turn back. Ran began to take off her shirt, Lizzy was not wearing a bra she did not sleep with one. Ran was delighted with the view he quickly placed his hand in one of her breasts massaging it, Lizzy moaned again trying to keep the tone down, Ran started licking her nipple, getting it hard. Lizzy was playing with his hair and started moving her hips teasing him.

A little while after, he wanted get rid off the remaining clothes, he made Lizzy stand up and pulled her pants down along with her panties. 

-Eager are we? -she gave him a kinky look.  
-You are not as innocent as you look -he replied kissing her again.

It was Lizzy's turn to take his pants, Ran took off his shirt so she could access his abs and touch him. Lizzy kissed him all the way down, her hand a little nervous got to touch Ran's throbbing erection, he was hard and he moaned while her hand went up and down. Ran was in heaven a beautiful girl was with him in intimacy, his hand went down between her legs, she was wet very wet.

Ran was done with the foreplay, he kissed her again. He sat in the couch again and placed Lizzy with her legs opened ready to make his way in. 

-Ready -he said.  
-Yes. - he thrust inside her -so tight -he moaned and started thrusting her, she was moving too up and down, until he whispered to wrap her legs around his waist, he stood from the couch and got her against the wall thrusting her hard, Lizzy was trying to contain her moans as well as Ran, but he could not deny how much pleasure she was giving him, her hard nipples rubbing against his chest and her legs around him. He continued to slam into her, until both were panting, they were close, with some hard and fast moves Ran panted and released himself inside her, a moment later she arched her back and was done as well. They could not help moaning, they kissed so they were not too loud.

Ran pulled out, he was still panting his heart beating so fast. He turned to look at Lizzy she was all sweaty and breathing heavily.

-That was awesome, are we not going a little fast? -the girl said with difficulty  
-Not really, is a shame we cannot stay like this till morning.  
-We are in trouble, you know Love is forbidden for idols.  
-Then this is going to be our secret -he smiled and kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it, my first published nsfw be nice.


End file.
